EITC Black Marines
The EITC Black Marines is a guild of the East India Trading Company, and the newest EITC guild. It was started by Former Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington to help restore the original EITC to the way it was meant to be, as it was in 2008-2010. Consisting of the two last EITC founding fathers, their goal is to restore the EITC to the way it was in 2009, the golden age. They wish to restore the Company to a place similar ot the time when there was no rstrictions on the EITC, and it was lead by honest men, who helped others. Who We Are The EITC Black Marines are the most elite and special op group of assassins ever created. It was created by Former Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington to restore the East India Trading Company to he condition it was in during its golden age. The Black Marines carry out the most difficult and confidential acts in the Company, and fight on land, air, or sea. The guild expects to grow large over just the next few days. In order to join this elite group of assassins, you must first face a rigorous test, plus the following stats: Must be over LvL 25, must have a mastered weapon, Must be able to dress appropriately following the Company Code of Dress, must be decent at SvS and PvP, Must have a ship. Ranks Enlisted Ranks Private/Seaman Recruit Private First Class/Seaman Apprentice Lance Corporal/Seaman Corporal/Petty Officer 3rd Class Corporal at Arms** Sergeant/Petty Officer 2nd Class Staff Sergeant/Petty Officer 1st Class Gunnery Sergeant/Chief Petty Officer Master Sergeant/Senior Chief Petty Officer First Sergeant/Master Chief Petty Officer Master Gunnery Sergeant/Fleet Master Chief Petty Officer Sergeant at Arms** Sergeant Major/Command Master Chief Petty Officer Sergeant Major of the Company*/Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy* Warrant Officer Ranks Warrant Officer Chief Warrant Officer 2 Chief Warrant Officer 3 Chief Warrant Officer 4 Chief Warrant Officer 5 Officer Ranks Second Lieutenant/Ensign First Lieutenant/Lieutenant Junior Grade Lieutenant at Arms** Captain/Lieutenant Major/Lieutenant Commander Lieutenant Colonel/Commander Colonel/Captain Colonel at Arms** Brigadier General/Commodore Major General/Rear Admiral Lieutenant General/Vice Admiral General/Admiral Master at Arms*** General of the Marines*/Admiral of the Fleet* Formal Titles of Command #''Lord*'' = To any Officer above Colonel #''High Lord*'' To any Officer above Major General #''Supreme Lord*'' To High Commaning Officers High Commanding Officers #''Grand Admiral*'' -- Fourth-in-Command of the EITC. ( ' Marquis ' William Goldsilver ) #''Chief of War*'' -- Third-in-Command of the EITC. ( William Brawlmartin ) #''Marshal of the Company*'' -- '''Considered the Second-in-Command of the EITC. ( Giratina Origin Forme ) #*Lord Marshal of the East India Trading Company* '''-- Leader of the East India Trading Company under the King of England. ( Is and always be, Samuel Harrington ) * = '''Special Ranks ''**= Ranks given to people that have proven that they can fight'' '''*** = ''A rank given to a person who has proven to be a master fighter, the only rank ( besides high commanding officers ) that can make a platoon''